


Merry Christmas talkmagically

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A samifer Christmas story for my tumblr friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas talkmagically

It was December 23rd and Lucifer was walking to the park not far from his house in Lawrence Kansas. He was on his way to meet his boyfriend Sam Winchester. They had planned a date in the park for today. He was bringing the Sam his present today because neither of them could get away from their families tomorrow.

Once Lucifer had reached the park Sam was already sitting there on a bench waiting for Lucifer. Lucifer saw Sam and jogged over to him faster.

"Hey Sam," Lucifer chirped once he’d reached the other.

"Hey Lucifer," Sam replied with a smile, "here’s your gift."

"Here’s yours," Lucifer said as they traded gifts.

They open their presents. Lucifer opened his to find a really beautiful knife and the blade had his name in graved on it. Sam found in his present an ornament made of glass with a hand painted golden retriever on it.

"Wow Sam this is really beautiful," Lucifer said.

"This is too," Sam replied, "thank you."

"I’m glad you like it," Lucifer spoke, "thank you too."

"Come on let’s go for a walk," Sam said smiling lacing their finger together.

"Sure thing," Lucifer said smiling.

They walked around the park for about an hour until they ended up under a gazebo.

"Mistletoe," Sam said looking up at the plant hanging from the gazebo.

"You know if we don’t kiss it’s bad luck," Lucifer said with a sly smile.

Sam smiled back and stooped down and kissed Lucifer on the lips. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe before they continued their walk as soft snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
